


Interruptions

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TFLN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(704): his mom called during sex and he made me talk to her I think we're getting serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Interruptions**

_(704): his mom called during sex and he made me talk to her I think we're getting serious_

“Don’t pick up” Stiles sighs against his lips.

“It’s my mom” he replies, “I got to pick up. She won’t stop calling until I do.”

He presses the button, Stiles still kissing his neck, “Hi mom” he says, flipping them over with his free arm and kissing Stiles as his mom answers.

“She wants to ask you something” he says, passing the phone to Stiles.

“What?” he frowns, taking the phone as Derek starts kissing down his chest, “Hello misses Hale.”

“Stiles” she replies joyfully, “How  are you doing.”

“I’m perfect, thank you” he says, biting his lip for a second as Derek starts undoing his pants, “How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you were free for dinner next Wednesday?” she asks kindly.

“Uhm, I think so” he says, “I’d have to check my dad’s schedule, though.”

“Okay, get back to me when you know something” she says, “Is Derek still there?”

“Uhm, he just left for his shift” he lies, feeling Derek’s lips right under his belly button.

“Okay, I’ll call you later.”

[…]

“Derek” Stiles sighs as they both stare at the ceiling, “Next time your mom calls halfway through? _Don’t pick up the phone.”_

 _“_ I have to, you know what she gets like” he argues, pulling the sheet up to their waists.

“I know” he sighs, “But don’t ever again pass the phone to me afterwards.”

“What did she ask?” he asks Stiles after a moment.

“Oh, about dinner next week” he says, “I got to check with my dad first.”

“His schedule?” Derek asks, Stiles nods, “Yeah, I know you said he’s been taking a lot of extra shifts lately.”

“Yeah, I think he’s trying to save up to take Nathalie out for a week or something” he says, “It’s still weird they’re dating. But he seems happy.”

“Are you happy?” Derek asks, leaning in and kissing him softly.

“Very happy” he says, grabbing his phone to shoot his dad a text and quickly sending one to Scott too, “I’ll be even happier after a nap.”

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're short.  
> But I'm trying to get out of a rut.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Let me know.


End file.
